


Monday: Louis

by TwerkThatHazza



Series: All Yours [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Bondage, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Fivesome, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Niall Horan - Freeform, Non-Consensual Bondage, Some Fluff, Unsafe Sex, Zayn Malik - Freeform, cum/dump kink, dirty!talk, getting off in public, lots and lots of buttsex, non-con, not much though oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkThatHazza/pseuds/TwerkThatHazza





	Monday: Louis

MONDAY:

 

"Leeyum... Leeyum." Louis purred in Liam's ear, trying to lull the sleeping boy away from his dreams. Liam moves his head and snuggles further into the pillow not wanting to begin the day just yet, especially if it's Louis trying to wake him up. Usually Liam is the early bird of the five bedroom house, but not this morning, and it was all Harry's fault. But Louis wasn't having any of it. He climbes up onto Liam's bed, straddles Liam's half-sleeping body and rolls him onto his back. Liam tiredly opens his eyes and Louis gives him a wide grin. For a twenty-two year old, he has the mentality of a five year old boy. "Come on Liam! IT'S TIME TO GET UP LAZY BONES!!" Liam cringes back into the pillows as Louis screams at the top of his voice. It's way too early to deal with this shit. 

 

"Piss off Lou." Liam mumbles and tries to roll back over and go to sleep again. Just ten more minutes of sleep would do, and maybe a day of rest to himself. He loves these boys more than anything but enough is enough and he just wants to sleep in for once. Was that too much to ask for?

 

"Come on Leeyum babe," Louis purred. "Harry's cooked you some breakfast." Liam sighs and opens his eyes again at the mention of Harry and breakfast. Harry always does this; cooks breakfast the morning after in a sort of apology (or a thank you he isn't quite sure), and expects everything to be okay. Once Louis is satisfied that Liam will get up, he moves off the bed and walks over to the door. Before walking out he turns and looks to Liam with a cheeky smirk on his face. "Oh, and Liam? Today's Monday." Liam's eyes widen and Louis laughs loudly as he struts away from the room. Great, Liam thinks. Today is his day, and I'm not ready for that yet. Liam sits up and pushes the doona off his half naked body and swings his feet onto the carpeted floor. As he stands up, his body twinges in protest, particularly his lower half and he remembers last night. Harry leaning over his body, his alcoholic breath swirling in Liam's face as he pushes in until he bottoms out. Liam shivers at the memory and the painful sting with every step not helping at all. 

 

Liam hobbles down the hallway and the lads wolfwhistle as he enters the kitchen. Liam rolls his eyes and watches as Harry turns and smiles shyly when he see Liam; a stark contrast to last night. Harry moves towards Liam and engulfs him in a warm but bone crushing hug and when Harry pulls away, he has a look of sincere concern on his face. "Are you okay?" Harry murmers. Liam nods and shows a pain-filled-smile which hardly convinces Harry at all, but it is brushed off as he guides Liam to a chair at the dining room table. Liam winces as his bum touches the chair - it's a bit sensitive at the momement - and the other boys chuckle. Harry shoots them a glare and continues to cook the breakfast. 

 

"So Liam, have fun last night?" Zayn asks smirking and mischievously wiggling his eye brows in a suggestive manor. Liam looked down at the table blushing profusely and of course they heard what happened last night, the whole bloody neighbour hood probably did as well! 

 

"Oh come off it Zayn." Harry's annoyed voice cut in. "You can't tell me that you wouldn't have done it either." Zayn just smirked back at Harry until he turned around with a huff, and winked at Liam. Liam gulped and searched for something else to focus his gaze on but all he got were longing looks and a smirk. It's times like these that Liam wishes they could all just go back to being best friends instead of the arrangement that they have going on now, but he wouldn't change it for the world. He smiles as Harry brings over a plate filled with sausages, bacon, eggs and a hash brown. Harry stands to the side and watches like a nervous kitten as Liam takes a bite; waiting for praise and hoping not for disappointment. Liam smiles up at Harry and that's all the confirmation he needs, so he kisses Liam on the temple and moves to plate everyone else up some too. 

 

As Liam inhales his food he can feel someone staring at him intensely, so he lifts his head only to find Louis' piercing gaze trained on himself, full of lust and hunger. Liam shivered and shifted his gaze to the table and tried to eat the delicious food as fast as he could. Liam was dredding tonight - Louis is always the kinkiest, and the loudest. He couldn't wait for today to be over already and yet, it had only just begun. 

 

 

Liam has been on edge all day, jumping at even the slightest movements. He even fell off the couch when someone dropped something in the kitchen. He would sit, and then stand, pace around for a while until sitting again. Feet tapping on the floor, legs bouncing anxiously and his hands trembling as he just waited for Louis to come and get him. He had just returned to sitting down after pacing for about 5 minutes when someone came and sat next to him. Liam whipped his head around only to breathe a sigh of relief when it wasn't Louis, it was Zayn. Zayn studies Liam thoroughly with his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Liam's breath hitches as Zayn moves a hand and places it on Liam's knee to stop it from bouncing. "Baby, you need to calm down okay?" Liam released the breath he was holding and let Zayn's soothing words and gentle touch relax his anxiety. "That's better. There's nothing to be worried about okay? Louis loves you and so do the rest of us. If you ever feel uncomfortable, let us know yeah?" Liam nods his head quickly, glad that Zayn had come to speak to him. He always found that Zayn was the best with his words whereas the others acted on impulse. 

 

 

Zayn smiles warmly, stands up and exits the room to leave Liam in silence again. The tick-tick-ticking of the clock starts to bug him, and his hands are itching to tap on something. Liam tries to hold himself back but he can't keep from bouncing his leg and darting his eyes around the room. He needs to do something, anything to distract him from the time. It's currently 5 pm and he is dreading the next hour because at exaclty 6 o'clock, Louis will seek him out and take Liam to his room. Liam shivers at that thought and stands up quickly. Maybe doing some cleaning will distract him enough to not look at the clock every two minutes. 

 

 

Oh boy how he was wrong. Liam had just finished sweeping, scrubbing and mopping the floors, dusting and wiping every shelf in the house and it was only 5:30. All of a sudden, a high pitched "LEEEYUUMM!!" sounded through the house and he froze. That could only mean one thing and Liam wasn't sure that he wanted it. He looked around the living room for a place to hide like this was some freaking game, and sighed desperatley when there was none. He can hear bounding steps coming down the hallway and he starts to sweat; hands clammy and forehead wet. "Leey- Oh. Hey, you cleaned the house!" Liam spun around to face Louis and smiled warily.

 

"Yeah, was b-bored." Louis raised his eyebrows and took a step closer to where Liam is standing.

 

"Bored? I think I know of a way we can cure your boredom Liam." Liam's eyes widened and he took a step backwards, instantly wanting to grab his words back up and swallow them whole. Of course Louis would take being bored as an innuendo for sex. Liam shakes his head in a meager repsonse, that no he definitely did not want to cure his boredom. Except, Louis took Liam's actions as another innuendo, as in he didn't know a way to cure it.

 

"Well Payno, let me show you." Liam trembles as Louis advances on him and grabs him by the waist, pulling Liam closer to his body. Louis makes the first move by kissing Liam gently on the lips, and then kissing the corner of Liam's mouth and then back onto the lips. It was sweet really, if Liam didn't know about the hidden agenda behind Louis' actions. "Come on Liam, let's go find a cure." Liam really didn't want to go with Louis, but did anyway like a puppy dog, because he feared the repercussions if he didn't obey. Last time he didn't obey Louis, Liam was tied up like a dog at the foot of the bed naked for a week while the rest of the lads had their way with him; and that is something Liam would rather avoid happening again. Don't get Liam wrong, he loves Louis with all his heart, but he was tired and sore and just wanted to be left alone. He tried not to drag his feet as Louis pulls him along down the corridor to his bedroom. Louis opened the door and Liam drew in a sharp breath of surprise, he didn't expect the room to look like this. Liam stepped further through the doorway and turn a full 360 degrees taking every inch of the decorated room. Louis stood shyly leaning against the doorframe, bashfully scratching the back of his neck. Liam walked forwards quietly to a blushing Louis and held his face in both hands. 

 

"You did this, for me?" Louis chuckled shortly and cleared his throat nervously. He was never this nervous - especially not with Liam - so this was all a bit new for him. 

 

"Er, yeah... I guess I did." Liam leaned into Louis and pecked him quickly but affectionately on the lips. 

 

"Thank you, I love it." Louis lifted his head and met his eyes with Liam's as a srurge of pride and smugness coursed through him. Louis placed his hands on Liam's hipbones and pulled him closer so their bodies were flushed up against each other. He eyed Liam carefully and watched as Liam's flickered to his lips and back to his eyes again while biting his lip. Louis found those actions so endearing that he just had to capture Liam's lips with his own, loving the taste of Liam mixing with his own saliva. He moaned loudly as Liam pushed his lips harder and moving his body forwards, creating a delicious friction that Louis wanted more of, and he wants it now. As he moves his head to switch from kissing Liam's mouth to his neck, he grinds his hips upwards rolling them slow but hard, keeping a tight grip on Liam's hips as he feels the boy beneath him buckle. "Oh my god Lou." Liam breathes and Louis smiles smugly, continuing to roll his hips making the younger lad moan and gasp; fingers digging into the soft skin of Liam's hipbones. Louis leans down a little so that his hands can wrap around the skinny flesh of Liam's thighs and pull him up to rest on his own hips; Liam wrapping his legs around Louis like a monkey. 

 

Louis stumbles forward towards the bed and they both giggle as he trips over something lying on the floor, sending them both tumbling to the ground. The thick carpet soften the fall, but couldn't help the groan that left Liam's mouth as Louis landed on top of him. Louis looked at Liam mischieviously and whispered, "Kinky." Liam huffed and pulled Louis' face back onto his own, wanting to get back to their moment. Louis wriggles around on top of Liam, trying to push himself between Liam's legs but stops abruptly when their clothed crotches come into contact once again. Louis sits up and tears his shirt off, smirking when he sees Liam eyeing his body hungrily. He reaches for Liam's legs next, forcefully widening them and slotting his torso in between and rolling his hips downwards. Louis watches lustfully as Liam's eyes roll into the back of his head and moans, and Louis thinks that it might just be the sexiest thing he's ever seen. 

 

Liam lifts his hands and rub them over Louis' toned torso, slight bumps of abs protruding from his skin as a result of football trainings. He felt Louis shiver as his hand travelled lower toward his crotch, but were stopped when Louis grabbed them, and placed Liam's hands beside his body. "No touching." Louis lifted Liam's body up and forced Liam's hands underneath his bum, and groaned when Liam began to buck his hips upwards, frustrated with the lack of touching he was able to do. Once Louis was fully satisfied that Liam's hands were hidden, he grabbed Liam's hips and pushed them to the ground, resting on top of his hands. Louis then moved from in between Liam's thighs and out of the death grip they created, to sit on top of his lap, fully imobilizing Liam. Plucked on the strings at the hem of Liam's shirt, while grinding down hard on Liam's crotch, making them both moan at the intense friction. Liam squirms and tries to move his hands out from underneath his bum to touch but Louis wan't having any of that. He stopped rolling his hips much to Liam's distaste, and tuts clearly disappointed that Liam even tried. "Now, now Liam, what did I say?" Liam mumbles something unitelligible clearly embarrassed at his actions. "Speak up love, I didn't quite hear you." Louis teaks Liam's nipples as 'encouragement' and Liam fumbles over his words.

 

"Y-you said n-no touching." Liam bites his bottom lip in fear of getting it wrong, but it is soon pulled from his teeth with Louis' thumb.

 

"That's right Liam." Louis leans forwards, his crotch raised into the air as he murmers in Liam's ear. "And what Louis wants is what Louis shall get." Liam whimpers at the forcefulness of Louis' voice and cries out when a hand is placed directly on his hard d!ck. He begins to buck his hips upwards in time to Louis' strokes trying to get off faster than necessary. Louis suckles on Liam's neck, right at his pulse point sending a shiver down his spine striaght to where Louis is rubbing the tip of his c0ck with his thumb.

 

"Lou - fuckk - Louis please." Liam gasps as Louis pulls away from his neck with a sharp scrape of his teeth and he licks his lips deliciously.

 

"Yes my darling?" Louis drawls tantalizingly smirking as Liam catches on his breath. "Did you want me to slow down? Or go harder." Liam chokes as both his pants and boxers are swiftly pulled down letting the cold air hit his member. Louis lifts Liam's shirt enough to envelop Liam's d!ck all the way down until it's hitting the back of his thoat and he's chocking. Liam bucks his hips wildly, too sensitive for anything of this especially since he's not allowed to touch or feel and he just wants to run his hands through Louis's hair and pull him down further onto his d!ck. Louis pulls off gasping for breath with tears running down his cheeks, but smiles devilishly up at Liam, and licks a stripe right from Liam's balls all the way to the top of Liam's d!ck, swallowing it and never once breaking eye contact making Liam moan Louis' name. 

 

"Oh my god Louis - fuckk - just fuckk me already - shitt!" Louis hummed around Liam and scraped his teeth along the sensative side of Liam's c0ck knowing that Liam secretly enjoys the pain. Liam whimpers and tears slide down his cheeks; from pain or pleasure he's not sure, but he wants more. Louis moves around a bit so that he can reach up and tap on Liam's lips with his first two fingers. Liam opens his mouth wide and sucks on the smallish fingers until they are completely soaked through and Louis looks like he's trying to hold himself together. Liam's mouth is so wet and tight that Louis can't wait to feel what his ass is like. Louis pulls his fingers out of Liam's mouth (Liam trails after him like a lost puppy dog and Louis chuckles) and circles them around Liam's tensing hole. Louis sniggers as Liam wriggles his ass trying to push down onto Louis' fingers, and Louis let one slip inside to the first knuckle. Hearing Liam gasp and groan like that was worth letting his control slip a little. 

 

Louis pushed his index finger in further feeling Liam tense around it and god he might just cum right now. He works the finger in and out intensely before sliding his middle finger into the tight heat as well, hearing Liam curse at the intrusion. You'd think with the amount of times he's fuckked Liam would be loose and gaping open but no, he's just as tight as the first time. Once Liam had loosened up enough that Louis was easily able to spread and scissor his fingers in and out of Liam, he sat up, spat on his free hand and rubbed his own c0ck to give it some 'lubricant'. He fists Liam's shirt - he looks so goddamn sexy in a muscle tee - and pulls out his fingers only to push in his d!ck to the hilt making Liam scream. "Shh baby it's okay." Louis leans forwards and plants his lips on top of Liam's trying to distract him from the stinging stretch of his ass around his d!ck. Louis couldn't help it however as he started to grind slowly into Liam, making him squeal in protest. The older lad ignored it and continued on until the squeals turned into whimpers, and then moans of pleasure. He stopped grinding and began to thrust slow and long, making sure Liam could feel his entire girth. The younger boy was getting impatient and bit Louis' lip to try and get his attention; and hopefully get things moving. 

 

Louis pulled away from the kiss and frowned at Liam intensely; definitely not pleased with Liam's actions, but still very very turned on. "Bad boy Liam." Louis said. "Just for that you're going to be punished." Liam gasped and whimpered, as he knew just how much Louis liked to punish people, and he also knew that Louis would make it so that Liam couldn't walk for a week. "Roll over and shut up." Louis ordered, and Liam did exactly as he was told. 

 

Louis stood up and planted his feet either side of Liam's torso, knelt down and grabbed Liam's hands and placing them above his head. "No please..." Liam whimpered, and Louis laughed at his vulnerability. With his free hand, Louis guided his c0ck back into Liam's stretched out hole, fast and without hesitation, making Liam gasp at the unanounced intrusion. Louis wasted no time in going slow, he pounded Liam's hole, snapping his hips back and forth creating a loud slapping sound that filled the room. Liam's cries could barely be heard over the noise, even when he screamed for Louis to stop. 

 

Louis eventually slowed his thrusts, only to pull out and flip Liam onto his back. With is mind so cloudy with lust, he didn't even see the tears in Liam's eyes, only that he was close to his own climax and needed release. He pulled Liam's head up and placed the tip of his d!ck upon Liam's bottom lip. "Open up sweetheart." Liam obediently opened his mouth and let Louis slide his length in until it hit the back of his throat. Liam started to choke and fluster his arms in attempt to get Louis' attention. Lucklily, Louis did notice, and pulled out quickly. "I'm so sorry baby, what is wrong with me?I'm so sorry..." Louis leant down and peppered Liam's face with kisses, brushing away the fresh tears. "I didn't realise it was hurting you. How bout I make it up to you yeah?" Liam nods his head shyly and Louis smiles. "How about I come on your face? I know you like that don't you?" 

 

"Please." Liam croaks out and Louis nods. Liam leans back until his head is resting on the floor and Louis kneels over him, pumping his d!ck hard and fast. 

 

"Oh my god Liam, shiiit." Liam massages Louis' legs and watches in awe at his face as it tips back in pleasure. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck aaahhhh." Liam opened his mouth just in time to catch most of the come spraying out from the tip of Louis' c0ck. Louis looks down and almost orgasms for the second time at seeing Liam lying with his mouth open, and come staining his face. He took a mental picture of it to wank to for the rest of the week, and watched as Liam tried to lap it all up with his tongue, but still missing some. He goes to wipe it up with his fingers, but Louis stops Liam, as he wants to keep there for as long as possible. 

 

As Louis admires the rest of Liam's body, he notices that Liam had orgasmed as well, just from having Louis come on his face. He chuckles and leans down to lick at Liam's now soft c0ck to clean it up. Liam hums in appreciation and smiles sleepily when Louis pulls himself back up to head height. "Sleep now." He says, throat all hoarse from Louis' c0ck. Louis nods and pulls Liam close so that their limbs are all tangled amongst one another and they quickly fell asleep. 

 

 

There was a soft knock on the door, and when no one replied, it swung open with three boys standing at its entrance. "Aww would you look at that. How cute are they?!" Niall whispered. 

 

"Come on lads, let them sleep. Liam'll need it for tomorrow." Zayn said mischeviously. They all giggled quietly and shut the door behind them, leaving the two older lads to sleep peacefully in each others arms.


End file.
